Saquan
Saquan are an aquatic race that uses its command of the sea to be the best traders in Etan. Physical Description The Saquan are probably the most physically unique race created by the Sator. They are about the same height and weight as an average human, though female Saquan are larger than the males. Their skin ranges in color from blue or green to gray and has a very smooth feel. Their eyes are have a gold or silver color, with slight variation being common. The Saquan have no hair, but they may have vestigal tentacles which grow from their head or face which resembles hair. Depending on their ethnicity, Saquan can vary greatly in appearance. Some have tentacles dangling from around their mouths while others may have their heads crowned with webbed crests. They frequently have fins on the backs of their forearms and lower legs as well as webbing between their fingers and toes that assists with swimming. Saquan are a shorter lived race with an average lifespan of about 40 years. Saquan reach maturity at age 10. Personality The Saquan are a kind race that loves friendly competition but prefers nearly anything to conflict. They are always willing to negotiate to avoid an unpleasant scene, but they are willing to stand up for themselves if a comprise cannot be reached. Most races prefer to work with Saquan because of the reduced risk of violence over a deal. They are quick to make new friends, and are known for trusting others unconditionally until given a reason not to do so. Culture Competition and compassion are deeply valued among in saquan culture. They also value exploration, and love to see a great deal of the world and learn from a wide range of disciplines in their short lifespans. Saquan reproduce by laying eggs in a hatchery in shallow water by a village's coast. Dedicated personnel protect and tend to the eggs until they hatch, then the newborn are moved to an on-shore nursery where they are raised until adulthood. These children can never be certain who their parents are and consequentially have no ties to family. Ruling class saquan may choose to have some eggs moved to a private nursery where they will hire personal guards to watch over them. A select few of the strongest hatchlings from this brood will be raised by the servants of the ruling family which they are from. Those among them who choose to do so have an opportunity to inherit their parent's powers over their domain, but Saquan are keen to notice the foolhardy among them and will not allow even their own children into a position if they are unfit. If not by inheritance, a saquan can come into the ruling class due to a general recognition by the community of their wisdom and skill, and saquan are known to step down from power when they grow old and are no longer an optimal leader. Saquan villages rarely grow large, and the number of actual saquan cities can be counted on a single hand. The reason their villages typically remain small is because so many saquan leave in search of exploration, adventure, and learning. This is compounded by the fact that all but the ruling classes of saquan have no family ties, leaving them completely free of obligation to their communities. When a saquan city does emerge, it is more of a trade hub than an actual city. Religion Saquan typically worship their creator, Glaile. Language The saquan language uses syllable sounds as well as timing to alter the meaning of a sentence. Becuase of this, it has an abrupt and halting sound. It also contains some sounds which cannot be reproduced by other races. This means that any other race who learns their language will invariably have an unmistakable foreign accent - this is usually not a problem though, because most saquan learn Common and a few other languages to facilitate their trade efforts. Names Most aquan are given just one name when they hatch. Those that are born into a ruling class family are also given a family name to signify their lineage, though they rarely choose to use this name in introductions, preferring to be recognized for their personal merits. Architecture Saquan homes are small and light-weight, consisting of light wooden frames and large leaves to provide walls for their small huts. They are wrapped in seaweed or other fiberous materials to keep them warm in the winter, but are often allowed to simply be washed away in the summer storms, as saquan enjoy sleeping outside on the sand, or even in the water in warmer weather. Their ports are another matter, as they need to last all year round through heavy use. They are built out of very sturdy wood in the saquan vilages, and in cities they may even use stone and marble to build monolithic structures for the purpose of impressing incoming tradesmen. The erosion and algea build-up on these structures provides a beautiful, aged look but also causes them to require regular maintence. Clothing If travelling to colder climates, the saquan usually wear skin-tight leather made from the hides of sea mammals, like whales. In warmer weather, Saquan prefer to wear very little clothing, if any. However, they are concious of the fact that this makes other races uncomfortable, and so will wear light cloth when in a multi-racial setting. Relations Saquan are a friendly people and prefer trading with other races rather than making war. Lands Saquan create settlements on sea-shores in order to facilitate trade and give them a place for their hatcheries. History Saquan were created by Glaile as an alternative to humans. Ethnic Groups Saquan ethnic groups are very diverse, showing a variety similar to indigenous fish. Theorized Ethnic Groups *Nuvola Danzatore - "Cloud Dancers," being the heaven-born ethnicity, are royal blue with yellow stripes. Their eyes are an aqua blue and shimmer like the bottom of a shallow pool. *Appassire Cuore - "Wither Heart" are the demon-born breed of Saquan. They are brown with veiny red patterns with yellow gills and fins. Their eyes are black and they have 6 to 12 inch thorns running down their spines. Category:Races